


Was kommt und was bleibt

by Larifari (Khaalysee)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Lots of cuddles, M/M, Melancholy, Transfer Drama
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaalysee/pseuds/Larifari
Summary: Neven geht. Nuri bleibt. Die Frage ist – wie lange noch? Und wie geht es jetzt mit ihnen weiter? Was ist das mit ihnen überhaupt? // Über Frust, Ungewissheit und Menschen, die einem Halt geben. // Nuri Sahin x Neven Subotic





	Was kommt und was bleibt

**Author's Note:**

> Bitte nicht wundern - das Ding ist schon älter, flog bis jetzt allerdings nur auf ff.de rum. Zur besseren Einordnung: Diese kleine Geschichte entstand nach Nevens Wechsel zu Köln. Es ist nicht gerade eins meiner Meisterwerke - aber ich mag die zwei. Und die liefern grad so schön Shipperia-Material.

„Vielleicht schaffst du es in Köln wenigstens mal zum Friseur.“ Nuri ließ nachdenklich seine Finger durch die lange Haarpracht gleiten. 

Im nächsten Moment hätte er sich für diesen Kommentar ohrfeigen können. Es war ihr letzter Abend, sie sollten ihn nicht mit Sticheleien vergeuden. In Zukunft würde für ein Treffen wie dieses mehr nötig sein, als eine kurze WhatsApp oder ein spontaner Besuch. 

Neven lachte jedoch nur leise. Er lag auf dem Rücken und missbrauchte Nuris Bauch als Kopfkissen, sodass dieser ungestört an seinen Haaren herumspielen konnte. Und provozierte gleich mit.

„Tu doch nicht so. Ich weiß genau, dass du meine Haare vermissen wirst.“

„Das wüsste ich aber.“, schnaubte Nuri. Verdammt, vielleicht konnten sie einfach nicht anders. Vielleicht gehörten diese kleinen Kabbeleien einfach zu ihnen. Vielleicht mussten sie auch einfach nur ihre Wehmut überspielen. „Ich freue mich schon seit Wochen darauf, nicht mehr ständig dieses Vogelnest sehen zu müssen.“

„Auf deine elende Zickigkeit werde ich auch gut verzichten können, mein Lieber.“

„Ich wusste, dass du gegen mein Aussehen nichts sagen kannst.“

Neven verrenkte sich ein bisschen und schielte nach oben, tat als würde er überlegen. „Nee, mittlerweile bist du echt ganz brauchbar.“

„Mittlerweile.“

„Ja. Weißt du nicht mehr, was für ein verpickelter Teeny du warst, als wir uns das erste Mal trafen? Und überall noch Babyspeck...“

Oh, auf einen solchen Kommentar konnte er aufbauen. „Muss ich dich wirklich daran erinnern, wie du damals ausgesehen hast?“

„Nee. Kloppos Reaktion darauf hat sich schon ganz gut eingebrannt.“

 

Alleine dieser Name sorgte dafür, dass sich der Knoten in Nuri Brust noch enger zusammen zog. „Scheiße, Mann...“

Der Trainer war auch einer derer, die in diesem schnellen Geschäft irgendwann auf der Strecke geblieben waren. Wie so viele andere...

„Bald ist fast keiner mehr da... von damals.“, murmelte er leise. Verdammt, jetzt war er schon wieder so elendig depri. Gerade noch war es ja eigentlich recht lustig gewesen, aber jetzt...

Dabei war er es doch selbst gewesen, der als einer der ersten allen den Rücken gekehrt hatte. Was er da zurückließ, wie wertvoll das alles gewesen war, das war ihm erst bewusst geworden, als es zu spät war.  
Bei seiner Rückkehr hatte er zwar versucht, einfach dort anzuknüpfen wo es geendet hatte – und hatte schnell gemerkt, dass das nicht mehr möglich war. Die üblichen Vorgänge der Branche hatten auch bei ihnen gegriffen, Spieler waren gegangen, andere gekommen. Die Mannschaft, das Spiel, die Einstellung und Stimmung – alles hatte sich verändert und weiterentwickelt. Die Mannschaft die er damals zurückgelassen hatte, die hatte es längst nicht mehr gegeben.

Er wusste das. Es gehörte dazu, es war nichts, was ihm schlaflose Nächte bereitete. Doch manchmal – wie in Momenten wie diesen, wie jedes Mal, wenn wieder einer seiner alten Kollegen die Segel strich – da wurde ihm einfach das Herz schwer. Wohl auch, weil er nicht wusste, ob er nicht der nächste sein würde, von dem sich verabschiedet wurde.

„Hm. So weit weg bin ich ja nicht.“, sagte Neven schließlich leise. Es war ein schwacher Trost. „Köln ist schließlich nicht aus der Welt und ich habe mein Stiftung noch hier, also wirst du mich ohnehin nicht los.“

Neven wirkte überhaupt recht locker angesichts des Wechsels. Vermutlich war er einfach froh, dass dieses Gezerre nun endlich ein Ende hatte. Es war für ihn nicht leicht gewesen in letzter Zeit.

„Vielleicht bist du ja auch in einem halben Jahr wieder hier.“, sagte er trotzdem leise.

Er erntete jedoch nur ein abfälliges Schnauben. „Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht.“ Es war das erste und einzige Mal an diesem Abend, dass die Bitterkeit durchblitzte. Die Bitterkeit über seine Situation, über die verdammte Maschinerie ihres Berufes.

 

„Wer weiß, vielleicht steh ich ja auch bald in Köln auf der Matte. Wenn das hier so weiter geht...“

Bei jedem Anderen – außer vielleicht noch bei Marcel – hätte er sich mit solcherlei Aussagen tunlichst zurückgehalten, hätte sich weiterhin nichts als kämpferisch gegeben. Doch Neven verstand ihn, da er den Frust und diese verdammte Ohnmacht nur allzu gut kannte.

„Köln also...“

„Weiß doch auch nicht...“

„Ist Gladbach noch eine Option? Ist doch auch hier in der Ecke.“

„Weiß nicht...“

„Dann wären wir Rivalen.“, überlegte Neven. „Hätte was. Ich könnte dich vollkommen legitim beleidigen.“

Es war nur dummes Gerede. Sowohl Nevens letzter Kommentar als auch die Spekulationen über etwaige künftige Vereine.

„Du beleidigst mich doch sowieso.“

„Ja, aber dann wäre es ernst gemeint.“

Nuri zog kurz an seinen Haaren. „Du weiß doch was passiert, wenn mich ein Kölner provoziert...“

Ein Lächeln umspielte Nevens Lippen. Gute alte Zeit. Dann jedoch wurde er wieder ernster.

„Was ist mit der Türkei?“, fragte er leise.

Nuri schwieg einige Augenblicke lang. „Was würdest du sagen?“

„Ich... fände es ziemlich bescheiden, wenn du so weit weg wärst. Außerdem...“ er zögerte merklich. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist momentan. Wegen... du weißt schon.“

Ja, Nuri wusste. Er wusste nur zu gut. „Ach keine Ahnung...“, murmelte der Türke. „Ich meine... es ist meine Heimat. Ich liebe dieses Land, aber momentan...“

Noch so eine Sache, die Neven einfach besser verstand als andere. Auch wenn der Serbe war und er ein Türke. Zwar konnten die Gründe für ihre Immigration unterschiedlicher nicht sein, doch sie wussten beide, was es hieß, zwischen mehreren Kulturen zu stehen. Ständig das Gefühl zu haben, sich entscheiden zu müssen aber trotzdem nirgendwo so zu hundert Prozent dazu zu gehören. Er war nicht wie Schmelle, der zwar verständnisvoll nickte, aber doch im Grunde keine Ahnung hatte. Oder wie Olli, der immer darauf beharrte, dass er ja eigentlich Deutscher war, weil er hier geboren war. So einfach war es eben nicht, auch wenn es keiner von ihnen je böse meinte.

„Ich will momentan nicht dort leben.“, gab er schließlich zu. „Es ist mir zu unsicher... Und dann noch die Kinder... Ich will ohnehin, dass sie in Deutschland auf die Schule gehen.“ Mal ganz abgesehen von Tugba, die ihm mit Sicherheit aufs Dach steigen würde, sollte er den Gedanken äußern, in die Türkei überzusiedeln.

„Dann musst du eben doch nach Köln kommen.“

„Ja aber wenn, dann bestimmt nicht wegen dir.“ Er brauchte das jetzt einfach. Sonst fraß ihn das alles noch innerlich auf.

„Autsch.“

„Noch bin ich in Dortmund. Und solange es noch irgendeine Chance für mich gibt, werde ich auch hier bleiben.“

„Du schaffst das schon.“

„Danke, dass du an mich glaubst.“

„Tu ich nicht. Aber die brauchen dich, um ihren Champions League Kader voll zu kriegen.“ Er spielte auf die Tatsache an, dass der Verein mindestens vier Spieler aus der eigenen Jugend im Kader haben musste. Nuri war so ein Spieler.

„Arsch.“

„Und zwar ein überaus hübscher. Auch wenn deiner auch ganz nett anzusehen ist...“

„Na immerhin...“

„Also...“, begann Neven. „... wenn du wirklich nicht gleich mit nach Köln willst, können wir ja schon mal planen, wann wir uns das nächste Mal sehen.“

„Du klingst, als hättest du schon was im Auge.“

„Stimmt.“ Er grinste zu Nuri hinauf. „Meine Mum kommt demnächst. Sie würde dich gerne wieder sehen.“

Nuri seufzte. Teil war er gerührt, teils... „Meinst du sie akzeptiert irgendwann, dass das zwischen uns nur so ein... Sex-Ding ist?“

„Pfff...“, machte Neven. „Sie meint, wenn wir ficken und gleichzeitig befreundet sind läuft es ja ungefähr auf das selbe heraus. Also, kommst du?“

Ach, warum eigentlich nicht. „Sicher. Kann ich den Kurzen mitbringen?“

„Klar. Wegen mir auch die Kleine.“

„Die ist lieber noch bei Tugba...“

„Dann frag sie doch auch, ob sie mit will. Und Aylin kann bestimmt auch gerne kommen.“

„Sag mal... hast du irgendwie vor, den Rekord für die verrückteste Patchwork-Familie der Welt aufzustellen?“

„Wir hätten wohl ganz gute Karten, schätze ich...

Da hatte er nicht ganz unrecht. Der irgendwie amerikanisch-deutsche Serbe, sein türkischer... Fuckbuddy, dessen lesbische Frau mitsamt Freundin plus noch die beiden Kinder. Auf jeden Fall nicht alltäglich. 

„Ich... kann ja mal unverbindlich nachfragen oder so...“

„Musst du nicht, wenn es dir zu viel ist.“

„Mal gucken.“

 

Er wurde schon wieder gnatschig. So viel Spaß diese Planung auch machte – sie zeigte wieder einmal, dass eine ziemlich große Veränderung unaufhaltsam näher rückte. 

„Ab morgen bist du einfach weg...“, murmelte er ziemlich zusammenhangslos. 

Zum Glück schien Neven genug von jeglicher Gefühlsduselei zu haben.

„Oooh. Höre ich da etwa Traurigkeit heraus? Sag bloß du wirst mich vermissen?“

Außerdem wusste er, wie er ihn aus seinem Trübsal reißen konnte.

„Was soll ich an dir denn schon vermissen? Außer vielleicht...“ Er ließ das Ende des Satzes im Raum hängen. Neven jedoch war eindeutig die falsche Adresse für etwaige Diskretion. „Sprich es ruhig aus. Du meinst meinen Schwanz. Aber wenn du magst, schenk ich dir einen passenden Dildo zum Geburtstag.“

Früher wäre Nuri ob dieses Bildes prompt rot angelaufen, doch mittlerweile – nun ja, er war gewissermaßen etwas abgebrühter geworden. Ein Zustand an dem Neven nicht ganz unschuldig war. 

„Wenn er pink ist, verhaue ich dich damit.“

„Also willst du tatsächlich einen. Wie nett.“

„Ich... könnte es mir damit besorgen und mich dabei filmen.“ Er hatte es ausgesprochen bevor er wirklich drüber nachgedacht hatte und jetzt biss er sich tatsächlich ein bisschen erschrocken auf die Lippen. Ging ja gar nicht, dieser Sittenverfall.

Neven jedoch bemerkte davon nichts. Er keuchte ob Nuris Aussage überrascht auf und blickte nach oben. „Alter!“, machte er. 

„Du hast doch damit angefangen!“, verteidigte er sich.

„Ja, aber jetzt kriege ich dieses Bild nie wieder aus dem Kopf!“ 

„Gefällts dir also?“

Statt einer Antwort rollte sich Neven herum und richtete sich auf, während die Decke auch schon weg flog.

„Was glaubst du denn?“, knurrte er. „Scheiße Mann, seit wann bist du so verdorben?“

„Daran musst du Schuld sein...“ Er beugte sich vor und griff in Nevens Nacken, um ihn zu sich heranzuziehen. 

Noch während sie sich küssten, fuhren Nevens Hände Nuris Beine entlang. Er löste sich von ihm und kam mit seinen Händen direkt unter den Kniekehlen des Türken zum Stillstand.  
Er grinste ihn an, dann zog er ihn mit einem Ruck zu sich, sodass Nuri vollends in die waagrechte rutsche und er dessen Beine links und rechts von sich platzieren konnte. 

Wenn das ihre letzte Nacht war, sollten sie das ausnutzen. Reden konnten sie auch am Telefon.


End file.
